Trapped with a vampire chapter 1
by Vampiregal91
Summary: A girl imprisoned by unknown people. A vampire thrown in with a human.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Draft 5

Chapter 1 (Draft 5)

A deathly silence surrounds me as well as this never ending darkness, I've lost count of the amount of time I've been here and the times I tried to escape this dreadful place. For all the times I tried, I always failed no matter how hard I tried. Cradling myself on what I hope is a floor beneath me, I hope for it to end soon as I knew how it would end. All my life I've always been meet by the same darkness, it haunts my mind with no possible escape. I've always wondered why this happens, but have never had an answer for it.

Coldness slowly creeps up to me in the form of a barely visible mist, I knew the darkness was coming to an end soon; I was glad that it was but didn't like how it was about to end. The mist reached me and started to caress around my body, the cold entering through my skin, freezing me from the outside and working its way inwards. I try moving, but I didn't even move an inch, it was like I had become a frozen statue. I close my eyes not that it made a difference and waited.

The pain started attacking my body, first it's nothing more than a dull ache, but as seconds pass it intensifies, I can feel tears escape my eyes as I try to hold back a scream, I don't know why I even tried it was pointless. In agony I let it out, screaming to the top of my lungs; unsure anyone could even hear me.

I open my eyes still feeling the pain from my dream, to see the same small dark prison I'm stuck once again. Its usual icky dark brown walls and cold dampness around me, the only view I had was the front where it was nothing but thick metal bars. I had no idea why I was here or how I got here. But I wasn't the only one locked away down here. The problem was we each spoke different languages, so trying to talk to each other became impossible.

The sound of the main door of the cells opening echoed, struggling to sit up from the middle of the cold floor, pushing my long crimson hair away from my face, I watch through the bars as our captors as I call them, drag someone in. Their face was covered; chains were wrapped around their arms and legs.

This was a new sight to see. All my time here I had never seen them bring someone in wearing chains. Usually they just used rope and never bothered covering our faces. As they approached my cell, I could make out the person locked in chains is a man. I push myself away until I felt the wall against my back, its cold dampness offering no comfort or escape.

"Hey Beautiful" The blonde haired captor said as he unlocked the door, the locked clicked and he swung the door open, leaning slightly in showing off a dirty smile with his yellow stained teeth, looking at him made me feel sick.

"Got a friend for you, but I'd be careful" his dirty smile grew wider, he looked like a cat that had just been given a saucer of cream.

"I hear he likes to bite" he started laughing as the others unlocked the chains holding the man. As his body starts dropping towards the ground they threw him into the cell, slamming and locking the door before he could even hit the ground. Once he was down he didn't move, at a guess he was unconscious.

I watch our captors vanish, their laughs echoing until the main door slams shut. I remain still for a few minutes, making sure they had gone, and not hidden themselves to try and scare us, that wouldn't have been the first time and probably not the last either.

I look towards the man and notice blood over him as well as dirt covering most of him he still hadn't moved and inch, I couldn't tell if he was breathing. With the little strength I had I dragged myself until there were only few inches separating us. I contemplated trying to gently nudge him or to try talking to him, I choose the latter.

"Hello? Are you Hurt?" no response. I look at his chest but still couldn't tell if he was breathing. Had they just put a dead man in here? Did they even realise? Or could they really be that sick? I slowly reach out and touched him arm, his skin is ice cold and his arm stiff, it looked like rigor mortis had already set in. As much as I didn't want to think about it, I had to prepare for the possibility that he was dead.

I finally close the distance between us, gently lifting his head, to take the cover they left on him off; it was just a dirty pillow case. I move my legs and rest him on them.

His short black hair was messy and has what looked like dirt and sand in it, his face and body was covered in blood and dirt. His facial expression seems peaceful, despite what he looked like. I leaned down and listen to his chest to double check his breathing. What felt like minutes but really was only seconds confirmed what I had thought when I touched his arm, he was dead.

I felt sorry for this man lying on me, he didn't ask for this, probably didn't see it coming; none of us probably did, because I sure as hell didn't. Loneliness and sadness slams into me, finally someone had been put in the same cell as me, but unfortunately he didn't make it here alive.

With tears filling my eyes I fold the dirty pillow case and place in on the floor, carefully then moving his body angling his head on it to make him comfortable, regardless if he was dead or not it was the least all I could do for him now, I knew showing respect to this dead man wouldn't help me but it felt the right thing to do.

A tapping sound that echoed through the cells caught my attention, I look up, the black man who was brought in a few days ago started speaking and pointing at the man lying next to me, then putting his thumbs up as if signalling he is ok.

How much I wanted to understand him and be able to speak to him. At a guess I was sure he was speaking Spanish or something on the same lines. I had studied Spanish many years ago in high school, writing it was easy for me, speaking it however, was always my down fall. This moment in time I could never explain just how lonely I felt despite all the others in the cells around me.

I shook my head while looking back down; tears continued filling my eyes, it troubled me the fact I didn't know this man's name. Was it possible he has a family? Could they be looking for him? A small selfish part of me hopes he did and that they are doing everything in their power to find him, not only for him but for everyone here. Mainly because I knew I had no one that would be looking for me.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, I wish I could do more for you" my voice was nothing but a silent whisper; it was all I can manage these days. Knowing I could do no more for him, I left him and dragged myself back to my normal sleeping place, in the middle of the cell.

It was the most ideal place away from the cell door so I wasn't in reaching distant of our captors. I had seen them break fingers of one of us that was asleep leaning against the bars. Also I was away from the cold damp wall; I could never get warm enough leaning on it. I curled myself into a ball trying to absorb any warmth I could create on my own, it was never a lot but it was obviously enough to keep me alive, right now if I did die it would be from flu or something far worse.

I close my eyes and hope I would fall asleep soon. When It finally happened, the darkness that always meets me, surrounded me once more, but this time images of the dead man's face invaded and the echo of the captors words repeated again and again. _"Got a friend for you, but I'd be careful, I hear he likes to bite" _

4


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Draft 3

Chapter 2 (Draft 3)

I came to again, I felt like I had only been asleep a few minutes, but slowly moving, my body told me it was longer. Sitting up hoping to try and ease some of the pain and stiffness, i look over to where I had left the man. But all that remained was the dirty pillow case, that I had rested his head on. The only evidence to show he was ever here.

Without sounding selfish I'm kind of pleased they took his body, I doubt I would have been able to cope having him lye there, especially in this small cell. I was going crazy enough on my own; add a dead body would probably send me insane. Part of me hopes he has found peace and the fact he not suffering any longer, the other part of me worries about what they have done with his body. Would I really want to know? I curl myself up and rest my head on my arms, hoping this will somehow comfort me in a small way, but no such luck.

"Are you alright?" I bolt up and look straight towards the cell door, but no one was there. Did I just imagine a voice? Am I going crazy? First sign of madness is imagining things. Can't act surprised if I am, being locked away in a place like this would drive a crazy person crazy. Or would it drive them crazier? I buried my face into my arms once again. How much I wished I could get out of here, but it seems impossible, unless it was in a body bag.

"Do you not speak English?" I bolt up again, knowing for a fact this time I defiantly heard a voice, a man's voice at that. Yet I still couldn't see anyone. Just the same people locked in the cells and most of them were asleep. That's all we seem to do these days, but what else was there to do?

"Are you a mute or something?" hearing the voice this time I realise it's not coming from outside my cell, it was coming from inside. I look around and in the furthest darkest corner my eyes just about sees a figure sitting there. I try to speak but for some reason my whole body froze like I had lost my will to speak or even move.

"I…..can…speak" my voice was mostly a whisper and stutters but at least it was a start. The figure sighed as if relieved.

"Thank bloody hell for that. I was starting to wonder" he let out a chuckle but it seemed more to him, then to be heard out loud.

"So how long have you been stuck in this hell hole?" This is a question I would love to know the answer myself.

"I honestly don't know anymore, I lost count after about 70 days, I know I've been a while now" my voice started to sound normal again. I put it down to not talking as regularly as normal. Who knew not talking regularly could affect a person so much, I never thought it would.

"70 days, then at a guess you must have been one of the first taken then" I nodded then realised, how would he have known that? Unless…..

"Are you with the police?" hope started to fill me up and thoughts of possibly getting rescued raced through my mind. How else would he have known I was one of the first here, when I was brought here there was only two others. Another chuckle from him and all that hope disappeared quicker then it came to me.

"Sorry love, I'm no knight in shining armour, quite the opposite if I'm being honest. So do you have a name?" his question threw me, I had honestly forgotten my name. Who would have thought you could actually forget you name. After a few minutes it finally came back to me.

"My name's Dakoda" he stood with a slight grunt and slowly started walking towards me, I was a little on edge. He stood above me for a few second before finally bending down to come face to face with me.

"Well, even under the shitty circumstances. It's nice to meet you" I took his extended hand and the second I did I wanted to rip mine back. His hand was so cold it felt like I had grabbed a big block of ice. When we finally let each other's hands go I rubbed mine together trying to get some warmth back into it.

"Also I want to thank you for earlier. You are too kind" that puzzled me, why was he thanking me? I look at him and study him closely, then realization hit me, he must have seen it because his facial expression changed. The man kneeling in front of me was the dead man, the one who I made as comfortable even though he was dead. Or so I though.

"It's ok Dakoda, I promise you have nothing to fear from me. My name is Leon" nothing to fear? Maybe he should hear that being in my shoes then try and tell me it's ok. It was as far from ok as possible. This man, Leon, he was dead. He wasn't breathing, when I moved him check he never moved an inch, he had no breath and he was stone cold. Now he was in front of me, and talking. How?

I pushed myself with all the strength I had away from him into the wall behind me. If the wall could absorb me, at this moment in time I would have let it, and I wouldn't fight against it. I watched Leon, the dead man intensely, even fearing to blink. He decided to make himself comfy on the floor where he was kneeling. He crossed his legs and looked over to me, he reminded me of a school child trying to behave and be a kiss up to the teacher.

"What the hell are you?" my voice sounds a lot braver than I felt, my body had started slightly shaking from the fear that hit me. I have to stay calm for my sake.

"I can't tell you, but I promise you, that you're safe. I swear I won't harm you. You have nothing to fear." Nothing to fear, was he joking? How could I keep calm now, my fear just jumped up from about 20% to 100% on the scared scale. My body continued to shake and the much I tried to hide it, the more it seems to show. My breathing started to escalate slightly and my vision blurred in and out. If he thinks just because he says that I have nothing to fear makes it all ok he can bloody well think again.

As we sit watching each other, my mind starts to race with the possibility of what he could actually be. It's now obvious there is no way he is human. Thoughts of zombies from movies crossed my mind but can I really rule it out? But then again in all the films, zombies are mindless things that want nothing more than to eat human brains and none ever talked.

"Dakoda? Are you ok?" I hadn't noticed that while I was deep in thought that my body started to shake more and my breathing intensified, my fear was now completely showing. I try to slow my breathing down, but with little success.

Suddenly the captor's voice from my dream crossed my mind over and over again. _"Got a friend for you, but I'd be careful, I hear he likes to bite" _Then it hit me. _Not breathing, skin ice, yet he is sitting and talking to me like an alive person._ My vision blurred to the point I could see nothing but darkness.

"Breath Dakoda, it's going to be alright, just breath" my vision returned enough for me to see Leon was now looming over me and I was laid down on the cold floor. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness and the only thing I could do was say the one thing that repeated over and over in my head.

"Vampire" with that being said the darkness took me.

4


End file.
